mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 811 - Parts: The Clonus Horror
The Movie Synopsis A group of young people is raised in an isolated compound that promotes their physical fitness and limits thier education. It is eventually revealed that they have been grown from the cloned cells of the wealthy and powerful to serve as organ banks. They are indoctrinated, drilled, monitored and guarded at all times, until it becomes necessary to lobotomize them and harvest their organs. One of the clones begins to suspect that their existence is not normal. He escapes and seeks help in the outside world. He discovers that he is the clone of a successful journalist who is the brother of a US politician (Peter Graves). Ethical questions are raised before the clone and his new family are silenced. Information ''The Island'' Controversy The film's director, Robert S. Fiveson, has accused the 2005 Michael Bay movie The Island of being a Clonus ripoff, and along with producer Myrl Schreibman, eventually sued for plagiarism. He ended up settling out of court for an undisclosed amount. http://www.agonybooth.com/parts/island.asp http://tom-servo.home.mindspring.com/special-events_interview_fiveson-schreibman.html. The Episode Host Segments Prologue: Mike has decided to grow a mustache. The Bots are supportive. Initially. Segment One: True to form, the Bots are less supportive of Mike's choice to shave off his mustache. Meanwhile down on the planet, the camping Mads are awoken by the arrival of a trio of young Space Children who've run away from their parents. Segment Two: The Mads are forced to play with the space children, causing various degrees of mental and physical pain for all involved. Segment Three: At the end of her rope, Pearl convinces Mike and the Bots to put on a public TV style kids program to distract the kids. Aiming nice and low at first, but as they get fancy, they lose their audience. Segment Four: Drawing from their own lives, Pearl, Bobo and Observer each give the space children "that" talk. Closing (Segment Five): Crow has gotten a nose job and Mike can't look away, while down on the planet the Mads have just gotten the space children to the sleep. The soothing poem Tom has written is perfect to keep them that way, but it's musical accompaniment is not. Stinger: "Sure!" Guest Cast * Space Children: Bridget Jones, Michael J. Nelson, and Paul Chaplin Trivia * During the end credits, Mike impersonates Peter Graves promising an upcoming Biography on the life of Peter Graves. A week after this episode was taped, A&E aired an episode of Biography focusing on Peter Graves. * This is one of the few "full cast" episodes in which all of the regular members of the cast and the credited writing staff - Nelson, Murphy, Corbett, Pehl, Chaplin, and Jones - appear in scenes together (see also Experiment 701T). Jim Mallon does not appear, but his tenure with the show was winding down at this point. * Robert S. Fiveson was leery of the MST3K treatment of his movie until it reached the smoking crotch gag. Then he was won over. * This episode aired sixth during Sci-Fi Channel's Thanksgiving Marathon. Callbacks * "Hey it’s…oh, I thought it was Dale." Running Jokes * Every time characters in the film mention "America", Mike and the bots sing "Today!" à la the Neil Diamond song. * The Groin Attack in the skits. * Gags about Lena's nose. * Bang "Ow." Bang "Ow!" Bang "Ow." Bang, ricocheting noises "Ow." * References to Peter Graves' role as the host of Biography. * References to Dick Sargent's role as the Other Darrin ** Crow: "Dick Sargent... Didn't he play Dick York on ''Bewitched?"'' * One scientist's resemblance to Mario. * "Parts: the X Horror" Quotes & References = *References to Biography Featured actor Peter Graves was the host of the A&E television series Biography, an hour-long documentary series that examined the life of a prominent person each week. Similar references were made in a previous episode featuring Peter Graves: It Conquered the World. *There are a number of references to the female protagonist's "truncated nose"; at one point, Mike makes a comment that she fell asleep on a "dermabrasion" wheel. Dermabrasion is a process in which skin is scraped and resurfaced (sometimes with a wire brush) to smooth its appearance and texture. *The kids in the host segments are a reference to the Star Trek episode "And the Children Shall Lead". *''"TODAY!"'' Taken from the chorus of the Neil Diamond song "America". *''"KOYAANISQATSI..."'' Directly references the Philip Glass tracks "Prophecies" and "Koyaanisqatsi" from the documentary Koyaanisqatsi. *''"Parts: The Village People Horror!" "The Longtime Companion Olympics!" "Winner of the International Jeffrey Games!" "Terrance McNally holds weird auditions!" "Clonus: The Boys in the Band Horror!"'' All are references to gay icons: the disco group The Village People, the film Longtime Companion, the film Jeffrey, noted gay author Terrence McNally, and the play/film The Boys in the Band. *''"I got into Hamburger U.!"'' Hamburger U. is fast-food giant McDonald's training school. *"I've grown accustomed to you." "Like breathing out and breathing in." Lyrics from "I've Grown Accustomed to Her Face" from the musical/film My Fair Lady. *''"Oh, I have the vapors!"'' A reference to Scarlett O'Hara, the female protagonist of Margaret Mitchell's 1936 novel, Gone with the Wind. *''"Give him the Keith Richards treatment!"'' A reference to the urban legend that, in order to defeat a drug addiction, Keith Richards had the drug-contaminated blood in his body completely replaced with fresh new blood. *''"Oh, that was a good loose meat sandwich!"'' A type of Sloppy Joe sandwich originated in Iowa made famous by Roseanne Barr who started a specialty restaurant based on the sandwich and promoted it on her TV show Roseanne. *"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna start a band called Air Supply." Our clone protagonist resembles Russell Hitchcock of the Australian band Air Supply; Servo later misquotes some lyrics from "All Out of Love." *''"His feet are making a Don Martin noise." "Splot, splot!"'' Don Martin was a ''MAD magazine'' cartoonist known for creating characters with over sized feet that made strange noises when walking. *"The little bushmen didn't know what to make of the can." Likely a reference to the soda bottle in the film The Gods Must Be Crazy. *As the clone escapes, the bots hum the "underground" music from the NES game Super Mario Bros. *''"So, he's running through fields of wheat." "Wheat."'' A reference to Woody Allen's Love and Death. *''"Watch, he'll run into Chauncey Gardiner coming the other way."'' Chauncey Gardiner was a simpleton who was mistaken for a genius, played by Peter Sellers in Being There. *''"What do you know, we aren't at war with Eurasia."'' An allusion to George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four. *''"That porn theater is owned by James Galway!"'' James Galway is an Irish classical musician. *''"Soundtrack by Yngwie Malmsteen."'' Yngwie Malmsteen is a guitarist known for his extremely fast guitar riffs. *''"Monty will take Messina, while I sweep in from the North!"'' A loosely paraphrased line inspired by Patton. *''"No one's guarding my father!"'' Said by Al Pacino in The Godfather. *''"Are you one of them preverts?"'' Keenan Wynn, who plays the reporter in this film, said this line as Colonel Bat Guano in Doctor Strangelove. *''"Parts is parts!"'' A short-lived advertising slogan used by the Wendy's fast-food chain in the early '80s. *''Yeah, saw the Dead there, saw the Dead there..."'' Fans of the American rock band Grateful Dead, called "Deadheads", often followed the band from city to city and attended dozens of their concerts. *''"And, he bumps right into Bruce Willis."'' In the movie ''Die Hard'', Bruce Willis' character spent a lot of time climbing around in elevator shafts. *Mike's speech to Pearl in the third host segment ("There is nothing you can possess which I cannot take away.") is taken verbatim from Raiders of the Lost Ark, spoken by Belloq (Paul Freeman). *''"The Ravenite Social Club."'' The Ravenite Social Club was a club in New York City used by the Gambino crime family. *''"It's the all white version of Salaam Bombay!"'' [[wikipedia:Salaam Bombay!|''Salaam Bombay!]] was a 1988 Hindi film portraying homeless children in the streets of Mumbai. *"Got to get to the sculpture garden!"'' The footbridge in this shot looks identical to the footbridge over Interstate 94, which leads to the Minneapolis Sculpture Garden. *''"Apparently E.E. Cummings wrote this."'' E.E. Cummings was a poet who typically did not capitalize words in his writings. *"That means he's a friend of Dorothy." An antiquated euphemism for being gay (the character is wearing an earring in his right ear). *''"The true people's choice..." "Gus Hall!"'' Gus Hall was the 4-time Presidential nominee of the Communist Party of the United States. Memorable Quotes : are heard whispering and muttering. : Crow: Mike, I think the voices in my head are a little louder than usual. : . . . : crowd cheers wildly at Senator Knight's campaign rally. : Mike: Hooray for the '70s! : Crow: Shaun Cassidy for President! : Servo: We want Billy Beer! : . . . : title card reads 'parts: the clonus horror' : Crow: Apparently e. e. cummings wrote it. : . . . : movie's opening credits list Dick Sargent. : Crow: Dick Sargent. Didn't he play Dick York on Bewitched? : . . . : bare-chested male clones are competing in Greco-Roman wrestling. : Servo Guide: This is not sanctioned, gentlemen. You are doing this on your own… : . . . : Lena and Richard chat by a campfire. : Lena: I like it. It gives me time to write. : Richard: Write? : Lena: Yeah, I write my thoughts and my ideas. : Crow Lena: I've already filled a Post-it note. : . . . : Lena and Richard wake up the next morning after a night of sex and, thanks to camera positioning, it looks like Richard's crotch is smoking. : Crow: Wow, she really WAS on top of Ol' Smokey! : . . . : Richard searches through some top-secret files. : Mike Richard/Winston Smith: Whaddya know — we aren't at war with Eurasia! : . . . : reads a file written in a careful, round cursive. : Crow: Thanks to Miss Taylor's fourth-grade class for transcribing our secret clone notes! : . . . : Mike Richard: Black helicopter… Roswell… Area 51… Waco… formula for Coca-Cola… : . . . : Jake: This place you keep talking about, Clonus... : Servo Jake: Is there a bar? : . . . : hairy, bikini-clad torso advances towards the camera. : Mike: Oh, we found it! This is the horror! : Servo: Stop it! What have we ever done to you?! : . . . : Jake: Professor, you know that tape will blow the lid off of everything? : Crow Jake: Speaking of, where's the bathroom? : . . . : Knight confronts his brother Jeff about an incriminating videotape. : Rick: You knew about the tape, didn't you? : Jeff: Yeah. You saw the tape? : Rick: Yeah, and it's scary. : Crow Rick: Adam Sandler's in it. : . . . : the movie's closing credits scroll, Servo riffs on Peter Graves's brother James Arness. : Servo Peter Graves: "James Arness: Ugly and Stupid". Tonight on Biography. Video Release * Commercially released on DVD by Rhino in October 2007 as part of The Mystery Science Theater 3000 Collection: Volume 12, a 4-DVD set with The Rebel Set, Secret Agent Super Dragon, and The Starfighters. **The set was re-released by Shout! Factory in October 2019. ***The DVD features a trailer for the original film as well as an interview with director Robert Fiveson specifically taped for the release, discussing the making and genesis of the film as well as The Island controversy and the MST3K take on his film. He even credits the MST3K fans interest and knowledge of Clonus with helping his case. Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Dystopian Film Category:1970s movies Category:R-rated movies Category:Episodes directed by Kevin Murphy